Do Ya Think I'm Sexy
by FeeRguez21
Summary: Kurt Hummel esta viviendo la que podría ser la semana más dura en el club glee gracias a su inseguridad en su cuerpo, su amigo Artie lo lleva a un lugar donde conoce a su instructor que lo hara una persona mas segura y ardiente de todo Ohio
1. Chapter 1

**== HOLA, ESTA ES OTRA HISTORIA QUE TENIA PLANEADO SUBIR, ESTA CONSTARA DE MAXIMO 5 CAPITULOS Y LA ACTUALIZARE LOS LUNES ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y ME DEJEN UN REVIEW **

**[ESTE ES UNIVERSO PARALELO, DONDE ARTIE JAMAS SUFRIO EL ACCIDENTE Y A PETICION DE UNA AMIGA MIA EN FACEBOOK: EMILY TOBAR HABRA KLEX O MI INTENTO DE ESCRIBIR KLEX]==**

* * *

**CAPITULO 1: CONOCIENDONOS**

-Esta semana haremos canciones con la temática "Sexy"- decía el señor Shue

Todos se alocaron, Santana quería hacer un número musical con las chicas en mini faldas y bras y los chicos con pantalones cortos y sin playera, sabía que no me sentiría cómodo

Al llegar a casa junto con Finn yo no había comentado nada sobre el tema del club glee, Carol y papá habían preguntado por la escuela, Finn comenzó a decir sobre lo dificil que eran los entrenamientos por el castigo que tenían por la pelea de equipos

Yo solo comente que tenía mucha tarea por realizar y me retire antes de que Finn comentara la semana sexy

Entre a mi habitación y me quite la camisa, la playera azul y mi camiseta blanca y me observe en el espejo de cuerpo completo que tengo en la puerta de mi habitación

Me observe, no tenía un cuerpo musculoso ni mucho menos tonificado, no tenía cuadros, solo era de estómago plano, mi cintura era delgada, mis brazos eran débiles, si ejercía fuerza no se abultaban como los de Finn o Puck, mire mi espalda y vi el moretón que me había salido en la tarde cuando Karofsky y Ázimio me habían aventado en los casilleros por lo menos ya no dolía, en otras palabras era débil en todos sentidos

-¿Cariño estas bien?- escuche a Carol

Trate nerviosamente de agarrar una de mis playeras pero era tarde

-Me espantaste- comente nervioso

-¿Que estabas haciendo?- pregunto

-Yo...-

-Finn nos comentó sobre la semana "sexy" del club glee y tu padre y yo suponemos que es lo que te puso nervioso-

La abrace, no quería hacerlo pero comencé a llorar

-Kurt ¿Cómo te hiciste ese moretón?-

Yo no podía dejar de llorar, cuando desperté, estaba cubierto por una sabana y tenía una taza de té en la cómoda

[Kurt, salimos a recoger algunas cosas para el taller e iremos por los víveres; no diré nada...con amor Carol]

Me dio alivio saber que Carol no cometaria nada de lo que vio en mi espalda, así que me levante y me di un baño

Saliendo me puse mi ropa de dormir que consistía en una piyama de franela con bastantes botones y mis pantuflas favoritas

Vi la hora y eran 7:20 pm, nuestra hora de cenar siempre era a las 9, lo que me dejaba 1 hora para hacer la tarea y bajar a preparar la cena

Cuando camine hacia las escaleras para bajar a la cocina vi a Finn ejercitándose con la puerta entre abierta

Si se pudiera resumir lo que siento por mí mismo seria vergüenza, me apena mi cuerpo, estoy muy inseguro

Estaba terminando la cena que consistía en las bebidas calientes favoritas de cada uno junto con alguna clase de crema dulce que había hecho mi mamá por tantos años y pan cuando sonó mi celular

[Artie A: Yo' prepárate, mañana iremos a un lugar genial]

Artie era (si se podía considerar así) mi mejor amigo, estábamos juntos en casi todas las clases y lo conocía desde que tenía 7 años, él fue una de las personas que siempre me apoyo después de perder a mi mamá

[Yo: ¿A dónde iremos?]

[Artie A: Tú solo pide permiso para llegar una o dos horas más tarde a tu casa, si te preguntan diles que iremos al plazo]

Sabia que mentía, pero siempre sus excusas sonaban convincentes, hemos ido a plazas donde no me dejarían ir pero Artie siempre los convence, él no es una mala persona, solo da malas razones para mentirles a mi familia

[Yo: Ar' sabes que no funcionara, me dirán a que iremos al plazo, dame más razones]

Vi cuando entraron, guarde el celular en mis pantalones y lleve las cosas a la mesa cuando sonó el teléfono y contesto Finn

-Es para ti- le dijo a papá

-¿Si?-

Después de un momento papá colgó

-¿Quién era?- pregunto Carol

-Artie, el amigo de Kurt, quería pedirme permiso para ir al plazo después de clases-

"Ese maldito obstinado" pensé

Después de la cena subí a dormir donde vi el último mensaje que me mando Artie

[Artie A: Yo' le dije a tu padre que iríamos al plazo, a buscar cosas para la semana en el club, iwsyt*]

A la mañana siguiente, me desperté como siempre, solo que esta vez no hice mi ritual de belleza como siempre, solo me lave la cara, me di un duchazo rápido y me cambie

Finn era el que maneja hacia la escuela, pero como iría con Artie yo llevaría mi carro

-Yo'- escuche cuando abrí mi casillero

-Hola, ¿Listo para la tarde de hoy?- pregunte

-Seguro, ahora vámonos a clase antes de que tusabesquien aparezca-

Mi amigo había querido que yo saliera con un chico llamado Capel, el había estado molestándome por mucho tiempo pero desde que Karofsky y Ázimio tomaron posesión de McKinley él se volvió más tranquilo y más de cuidado

Terminando las clases, me hizo conducir hasta su casa

-Ponte esto- dijo Artie -Y sin camisetas abajo-

Era una camisa roja con rayas negras y en la misma había enredado un ajustado pantalón negro

-Abrams ¿Estas bromeando?- le grite

-Cállate y ponte la ropa que te di-

Me vestí y Salí muy apenado

-Amigo, te vez ardiente- dijo Artie caminando hacia mi

-Cállate-

El condujo hasta un lugar llamado "Dalton", cuando bajamos me di cuenta que era un gimnasio

-Tenemos dos días para hacerte musculoso, aquí vine un día antes de mi cita con Kitty y créeme hacen resultados- dijo golpeándome un brazo

-Hola pantalones ajustados- dijo un chico de cabello castaño rulo

-Blaine, amigo, él es el problema que te conté-

Ese tal "Blaine" me miro de pies a cabeza, yo estaba más que apenado

-Déjamelo, Ted está esperándote para tu rutina-

-Confía en mi dude, estas en buenas manos- dijo cerrándome un ojo –He oído que es gay- dijo murmurándome en el oído

Lo seguí con la mirada haya que me acorde de mi pequeño problema, el chico que estaba esperando por mi

-No te preocupes, no tiendo a abusar de mis entrenados- bromeo sacándome una risa


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2: ENTRE PANTALONES AJUSTADOS Y MAQUINAS ASESINAS**

-¿Alguna vez has hecho una rutina de ejercicio, pantalones ajustados?- pregunto ese tal Blaine

-No- dije apenado –Y no me llamo Pantalones ajustados-

-¿Entonces cómo te llamas?-

-Kurt-

-Bueno Kurt "Pantalones Ajustados", puedes llamarme Blaine, ahora, necesito saber con qué voy a trabajar-

Dijo dándose la vuelta, yo estaba muy confundido porque no sabía que era lo que estaba insinuando

-¿Quieres una invitación? Quítate la camisa-

Lentamente comencé a acercarme a los botones de la camisa que me había dado Artie, tenía el pulso acelerado, y entonces vi a Blaine acercarse peligrosamente al son de algo que me parecía una canción de Adam Lambert, me quito la camisa y se alejó de mi

-De acuerdo, ArtArt me dijo que tendríamos dos dias para ponerte sexy, es mejor que empecemos- dijo dándome una camiseta sin mangas como la que el usaba, me voltee para ponerme la camiseta y el pregunto -¿Cómo te hiciste este moretón?-

-Hay…un chico en mi escuela, sabe que no soy fuerte y se aprovecha, lanzándome a botes de basura, a los casilleros, o golpeándome- dije con tono cansado

Blaine se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia las maquinas, yo iba detrás de él, para mi sorpresa había pocas personas en las maquinas, el resto estaba en clases de lo que supongo es ejercicios aeróbicos

-Comenzaras con esta, 10 minutos- era una bicicleta

Me subí a ella, Blaine estaba en una de enfrente diciéndome que ejercicios tenía que realizar, algunos solo era mover las piernas o inclinarme hacia adelante sin dejar de pedalear, dijo que siguiera por cinco minutos más, hasta que el regresara, así que seguí

-Ven-

Camine hacia él, donde me llevo a una máquina de ligas, tenía que jalar la izquierda y subir el pie derecho, después jalar la derecha y subir el pie izquierdo, después jalar ambas y tratar de alcanzar mis pies sin sentarme, así unas cincuenta veces, después me dio un par de pesas, tenía que levantarlas por detrás de mi cabeza, y hacer sentadillas y lagartijas, cuando pensé que no podía ser peor me encontré con la máquina de aeróbicos, correr, hacer todo lo que había hecho, saltar cuerda, pegarle al saco de box y volver

-¿Acaso esta es una maquina asesina?- cuestione

-Algo así- dijo dándome una palmada en el trasero

Después de hacer los ejercicios en la maquina asesina, Blaine dijo que debía de regresar mañana y pasado, para marcar y no hacer el ridículo el viernes que era el fin de la semana y la tarea del club a cargo de Santana

-¿Kurt?- dijo casi antes de que saliéramos del gimnasio

-¿Sí?-

-Este es mi número, por si necesitas algo o tienes alguna duda sobre algo, llámame, en serio llámame-

* * *

Para camino a casa de Artie iba más adolorido que todas las palizas de Karofsky

-Te matare Abrams, te matare lentamente cuando logre quitarme el dolor de todo el cuerpo- dije subiéndome al automóvil


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3: LLAMADAS DOLOROSAS Y GOLPES**

Volvimos a casa de Artie para que me cambiara y me pusiera mis capas mientras que el me daba un poco de grasa y alimento

Al llegar a casa solo quería dormir pero aun tenia tarea, asi que me puse a hacer tarea, mas tarde estaba frustrado y era tarde como para salir a platicar con Carole, asi que busque en mi mochila el numero que me había dado Blaine, lo marque en el celular y comencé a caminar nervioso repitiendo "Por favor no respondas"

-¿Hola?-

-Habla Kurt-

-Oh, Hola Pantalones Ajustados-

-Hola- dije golpeándome con la cama

-¿Todo bien?-

-Sí, solo no podía concentrarme-

-Bueno, no quiero ser grosero pero a mi madre no le gusta que responda el celular durante la cena-

-Oh yo lo siento, te hablare después-

* * *

Al dia siguiente, me levante y mire mi cuerpo, estaba tomando mas forma, estaba un poco mas definido y me gustaba, comenzaba a sentirme mas seguro

En McKinley, estaba buscando a Artie, pero no lo veía por ningún lado, eso no me gustaba, nunca llegaba tarde y mucho menos me dejaba solo en los pasillos

-Mariposa- grito Asimio

Voltee y comenzó a empujarme, después no recuerdo que sucedió exactamente ya que desperté adolorido en una cama de la enfermería

-Le he llamado a tu ultimo contacto- dijo Becky

-Gracias-

Mi ultimo contacto era…Blaine, o dios

-Vengo por Hummel, Kurt-

Sentí un par de brazos, un asiento, escuche maldecir y después una superficie suave

Cuando desperté, camine hacia el baño y me vi, tenia el ojo un poco morado y demaciados moretones

-Como no sabia donde vives te traje aquí- vi a Blaine parado en la puerta

-Pudiste haberme dejado tirado en la enfermería-

-La chica que me llamo dijo que estabas molido-

-He estado peor-

Blaine me puso un par de productos y sanadores, y me dio medicina, después le dije como llegar a mi casa, no había nadie y le pedi que se quedara, el me abrazo y algo comenzó a nacer en mi, tal vez me estaba enamorando

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Espero que no

* * *

**Nuevo capitulo, espero les guste, prometo que los próximos seran mas largos y mas graciosos**

**Déjenme sus reviews**

**A Fat Bunny**  
**(\(\**  
**( - -)**  
**((') (')**


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4: PRUEBAS DE VESTUARIO Y CAMARA**

-Santana ya consigio los trajes, asi que todos vayan a probárselos por si necesitamos hacer cambios- dijo Tina

Mis golpes estaban cubiertos con maquillaje, antes de que Blaine se fuera el dia anterior me ayudo con el maquillaje y me dio analgésicos para evitar que se inflamara, se despidió y salio por la ventana

-¿Cómo va tu cuerpo?- pregunto Artie en voz baja

-Dolorido ¿Dónde estuviste ayer?, Asimio me dio una paliza y no estaba mi enfermera-

-Tuve que salir de la ciudad a arreglar papeles, tu sabes muchos tramites cuando tienes familia lejos, ¿Quién te cuido si no fui yo?-

-El tipo gay del gimnasio-

-¿Blaine te cuido?-

-El mismo- dije recibiendo el short que usaríamos

-Para la semana sexy tendremos un invitado, la escuela Dalton se entero por Rachel que tendríamos esta semana y quisieron aportar una performance, asi que el viernes ambos cantaremos- anuncio el Señor Shue

Fuimos a probarnos al baño de hombres los vestuarios, en lo que esperaba mi turno, vi el cuerpo tonificado y marcado de Puck y Sam, el de Mike, el de Finn, el de Artie y al salir del probador Artie me miro

-Has estado esforzándote hermanito- dijo Finn

Aun no me había visto, excepto por la mañana y hace un par de horas que hice ejercicio con Artie en el gimnasio de McKinley, me mire y mi cuerpo estaba mas formado, tenia cuadros pequeños y musculos fuertes

-Nadie se meta con Hummel- dijo Puck

* * *

En la tarde regrese al gimnasio donde conocía a Blaine, hice mi rutina y después llego Artie, Blaine me metio a otras sesiones y al final dijo que solo necesitaba regresar dos veces por mes, ya no tan seguido y no tenia que dejar de hacer ejercicio en casa, si no perdería lo que había tenido

-Mi trabajo aquí esta listo, todo lo demás depende de ti- dijo mirándome al espejo

-Gracias- le dije

-Ahora no dejes intimidarte por los matones de tu escuela-

Estaba apunto de salir de la cámara de espejos cuando el me detuvo, me apriciono hacia uno de los espejos

-Puedes detenerme en cualquier momento- dijo él

Me acerque y lo bese, el me subio en sus brazos y solo murmure

-No que no tendias a abusar de tus entrenados-

-Solo de los que no son ardientes-

-¿Soy ardiente?-

-Porque te volvi ardiente, Te vere el viernes- dijo saliendo de la cámara


End file.
